The present invention relates to a display mount and calendar which can act as a slant type calendar or as an upright type calendar and can be used to hold reference or writing material.
In the past, a great variety of displays for displaying calendars and the like have been provided. Typically, these display mounts are made of cardboard which has a plurality of calendar leaves attached by staples, stitches, or placed in pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged to the other to hold the panels in position. It has also been common in the past to provide a wide variety of reference books placed for handy use adjacent a telephone, such as may be attached to the phone to provide a ready reference for phone numbers, addresses, and other commonly used information. These prior type displays and phone books are frequently provided free by companies to their customers and potential customers with their advertising material printed on the display mount or on the reference books. The present invention is directed toward a multi-use calendar display which may contain conventional advertising material thereon, which also has a phone or reference book formed therein in which the display mount acts as a cover for the book.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying materials such as calendar pads, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,410 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,715 for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells in display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on display and photomounts may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,582; U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,139; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, which include my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues, or the like. Other display mount patents of mine include a Display Mount Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,399; a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,883; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,123; a Display Mount with Protected Thermometer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,733; a Display Mount and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,906; a Method of Making a Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,683; and a Method of Making a Hinged Display Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,643.
In my prior Patent for Display Book Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,935, I combined a display and book combination which allowed a calendar to swing forward to give access for a phone or reference book.
The present desk calendar solves a problem for the purchaser and user of an easel back desk calendar who must decide whether to use an upright type calendar for across the desk viewing or a slant type desk calendar for easy writing of memos and appointments on the calendar surface. The upright type desk calendar has an angle substantially more then forty-five degrees in relation to a flat desk while the slant style calendar has an angle less then forty-five degrees. Both types of calendars are desirable at different times by the same user for better viewing and other times for writing at an angle.
The present desk calendar has a third position in which two panels can lie flat on a desk for writing names and phone numbers on the inside of the multiple panels. It has been suggested in the past for a single upright or slant type calendar to be folded flat on a desk for writing, but the present invention achieves this with the combination upright and slant type calendar combination, which is achieved by using variable lengths of four panels, only one of which is parallel with the desk for normal use.